The Path's We Take
by Gunato the Great
Summary: Minato and Kushina had triplets another Bijuu attacked and the whole story line changed. Follow Naruto Menma and Mito as the try to live out their lives as Shinobi. You decide what pairings be so far what I'm thinking is NaruSaku MenIno GaaMito tell me what you think. Also I need someone who can draw.
1. Chapter 1

The Paths We Take

Minato could possibly say this is the most emotional day worst of his life. Why most would ask oh maybe his wife giving birth to triplets of all things. That was one, and then some guy claiming to be Madara Uchiha attacks them so he fights him while trying to protect his children. After stopping the masked man who he deducted was not Madara. He faced the Kyuubi and after Hiraishin away was about to seal it away but luck just want on his side today.

As soon as he flashed away another Kyuubi came but what made this one worse was the fact that this one was Black and so they both did battle both tailed beast were going for each other's throats. Minato was at a lost he had the option of sealing the red on into one of his children but the black one coming just complicated the whole situation. Minato knew what he had to do and made a shadow clone and did the hand signs that would end his life but at least Kushina would take care of the kids.

The citizens of Konoha looked on as the 2 Kyuubi's vanished in a white light. Minato opened his eyes to see nothing but light. He was confused until he felt a presence behind him he turned around as quick as possible and was shocked to come face to face with an old man. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't alone it was the fact that this man had the Rinnegan.

"Who are you, and where am I" asked Minato still on the defensive.

The old man chuckled "Relax child and to answer your questions in order. I am the Rikudo Sennin and where you are you are in Limbo about to cross over to the next realm"

Minato was shocked not that he was dead he knew he was going to die. No he was shocked that the man in front of him was the Sage of Legend. "What are you doing here" Minato finally asked.

The Sennin smile went away. "I'm here to tell you how about the how you children will play a big role in this world."

"How so" asked a confused Minato.

"Your children are the first and only to ever have all 3 of my children's blood." The sage explained.

"Wait 3 I thought you only had 2 according to the legend."

"Yes I had 3 my oldest who would go on to become the Uchiha. And history talks about my youngest that I chose to become my successor. But what history doesn't explain is my middle child".

"Middle child what happened with him", Now Minato was confused why history would forget the middle child.

"The legend goes that my oldest got my body while my youngest got my body. My middle child got my Strong Chakra. He never wanted the burden of leading the world and so left his brothers to do it. He would later go on and start the Uzumaki clan." He explained Minato was shocked. But then something came into his mind.

"But wait I got the Uzumaki genes but how do my children have Uchiha and Senju blood." Now he was confused.

"You don't know do you, your mother was a Senju named of Tsunade and your father is of a man named Jiraiya." Minato was shocked he always knew but he never asked he did the math

Tsunade would have been about 17 when she had him making it hard for her. So she gave him up for adoption. But then another thought came to his mind.

"How do they have Uchiha blood" because as he started to think about it Menma did have black hair but from where?

"Hashirama wasn't the only one who had a Uzumaki wife" he stated. that's when it dawned on him. "So you mean"

"Yes Madara is Kushina's Grandfather. And your son inherited his eyes."Minato almost staggered his children could be the greatest Shinobi in history. "So what's to happen, why are you telling me this and why are you here." Minato asked.

"I came to give your child Naruto something as the oldest they will look up to him and with them both having Bijuu it will be difficult." The sage explained.

"What do you mean I sealed the red Kyuubi in Naruto and the black one in Menma to prevent what happened with Kushina happening to Mito?" Minato argued.

"No your wrong I saw how that would drive the younger one away so I placed a Genjutsu over you to make you think you grabbed Naruto but in reality you grabbed little Mito. She has the red Kurama"

"But how are there two Kyuubi's"

"When you used your Hiraishin jutsu you opened up a point in the space time continuum in which another world's Kurama was brought into this world."

"Ok but is Kurama the name of the 9 tails" the sage nodded "Ok what are going to give Naruto"

"The Juubi" Minato almost fell over from shock.

"THE JUUBI AS IN THE 10 TAILED BEAST" Minato shouted.

"Yes" the sage said while cleaning out his ears from the ringing Minato caused.

"Ok and how does giving Naruto the Juubi help him?"

"Outside forces will try and corrupt your children and Naruto will be the one who will be my successor."

"But what about Kushina what about her"

"Kushina will not be able to raise your children remember the outside forces well because of that and the fact that the emotional trauma caused today her mind will shut down forcing her into a colma. That's when the outside forces will take advantage." Minato was lost for words he couldn't do anything to protect his family. He failed as a husband and a father, And in 3 hours to boot.

"Don't think you failed Minato you have already taken precautions to help your children in life as I" explained the Sennin putting his hand on Minato's shoulder.

Minato looked up in the sages eyes and suddenly felt everything was going to be ok "thank you sage"

"No problem and call me grandpa if you want" he chuckled but then turned serious "It's time to go and don't worry I pulled some strings so you don't have to go into the Shinigami's stomach"

Minato looked down to see that he was disappearing "Thank you but I have a question what is your real name" the sage just grinned a smile that Minato recognized as the family smile.

"You know my name is a shocker to most people."

"What, what is it" Minato asked he had to know.

"My name is"

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto woke up early in the morning and quietly got out of bed the 12 year old looked back at his younger siblings his brother Menma who looked identical to him, only thing that could help you tell them apart was Naruto's blonde hair against Menma's black hair next to him in the other bed the youngest of the siblings Mito was asleep. They may be triplets but they both looked up to him he was the parent to both of them. He sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast from what they had.

Mito woke up and looked around her. Naruto was gone probably in the kitchen and menma was asleep next to her. She gave a yawn tucking her long red hair behind her head and went into bathroom and turned on the shower. The sound of water running calmed her nerves the same with her brothers today was Monday and that meant school which sucked.

Menma was woken up by the sound of pots being shimmered through and the sound of a shower going. He threw the covers off him and walked into the kitchen and called to Naruto "What's for breakfast".

"Ramen" Naruto replied.

"Again that's the 3 days in a row", Menma complained.

"You know why it's the only thing I could get." Naruto shot at his brother.

Menma glared at his back "Why do you allow us to put up with this, me and you are the top of our class and even then we hide our skills why do you take the shit they put us through."

"Because it's to protect Mito you know how she feels I do it so she won't get hurt" he walked up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Watch it's all going to change when I become Hokage" he couldn't continue because Menma slapped his hand away.

"Hokage, Hokage, Hokage that's all you ever talk about when will you see that this village will never see us in a different light we need to get out of here as fast as possible there is no life for us here Naruto", he was now in Naruto's face but was suddenly pushed back.

"Let me explain something to you Menma I will change their minds about us we will not be the hated ones anymore as long as you and Mito are breathing I will not have harm come to you but I will not let you go down a path of hate. Don't hold onto a hatred for this village. Now calm down Mito is coming."Naruto warned.

Menma gave a snort but soon changed into a smile like Naruto as Mito came in announcing her presence "Hey boys is that Ramen I smell" she said.

No matter how Naruto and Menma seemed to the world Mito for some reason would always be the person who the boys could never get angry at. Menma got up and went into the bathroom closing the door the sound of water could be heard. Mito sat down and began to eat her breakfast that Naruto had placed in front of her.

"So are you ready for the graduation test today", he asked.

"Of course I am I pretty much mastered all the 3 jutsu down to the Kagebunshin." She said as she slurped up a noodle.

The water of the shower stopped and Menma walked out a couple minutes later dressed for the day. He started to walk to the door when Mito called. "You're not going to eat"

"I'm not hungry" he smiled at her and opened the door he was soon followed by Mito who tried to catch up with her brother as Naruto locked up the apartment. He turned around to find both his siblings waiting for him.

"Hurry up slow pokes", called Mito, as she ran down the hall leaving her two brothers to chase after her.

**(Scene Change)**

The siblings were sitting in the back Naruto reading a book on chakra control. Mito was talking to some of her friends and would occasionally ask them what kind of girl they liked.

Contrary to what people would think none of the siblings were weak at all they weren't at bottom of the class all 3 did great in school because they had each other there was no reason for any of them to slack off and ignore their schoolwork.

Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room causing all the students to settle down. Iruka looked around the room and began to speak "These years have been great you're going into the shinobi world this is not a game anymore you will face life and death situation if you want to leave now you're free to choose but beyond this point you are ninja of Konoha. Beyond this point if you pass you are ninja of Konoha." He looked around to see determination and nervousness in some of their eyes, and others… fear. "Alright come into the testing room when your name is called you will be called at random." With that he left the class, leaving Mizuki to call them in.

Mizuki looked at the clip board and glared at 3 names in particular. The demon children he wanted them all to fail but he had to do this test. "Shino Aburame" he called as he walked into the next room.

Naruto just sat patiently thinking to himself. He wasn't worried Menma and Mito would pass without a doubt he was just worried if they would be on the same team which he had no doubt they would keep them together. I mean who would want their children with the 'Demon Spawns' Don't get him wrong they had friends which was a shock but it was mostly Mito who was the friendly one. He was also worried if they would have a sensei who thought like the rest. He hoped not.

Menma was meditating next to his brother trying hard to tune out Mito talking to Ino and Sakura. He was so glad when he was called he opened his eyes and walked into the room to see Iruka and Mizuki the man he really didn't like.

"Ok Menma let's see the transformation jutsu.

Menma transformed into the 3rd a man he greatly admired. Then he changed back.

"Good good now let's see substitution" with that he threw the Kunai at him but Menma was replaced with a log. "Good now the bunshin technique

Menma nodded then put his fingers in a cross seal which shocked both Mizuki and Iruka.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **Menma shouted as 10 copies of himself popped up out of nowhere. Iruka was shocked he balled up a piece of paper and threw it one of them one of the clones caught it.

"They're solid that's a b-ranked jutsu how do you, know that." Mizuki said.

"I just know it now hand me my forehead protector", Menma replied.

Iruka gave Menma a black headband "congrats you are a ninja of Konoha" Menma nodded and walked out and went outside.

While Iruka was congratulating Menma Mizuki was fuming, '_That fucking brat how he dare know such a high level jutsu now my plan is shot to shit. If he knows that move a 1000 bucks says his brother and sister knows it too damn. Wait! Yes that can work, yes that can work out just fine.' _

Naruto looked out the window to see his brother leaning on a tree with a headband around his head. Naruto grinned at his brother now all he had to do is wait his turn. Down to about half of the students left Naruto was called in and passed with flying colors and joined his brother outside. Now both just had to wait until Mito passed but as time went by they both got hungry and went to the Ramen shop.

**(Scene Change)**

Mizuki was pissed so he was right Naruto knew the jutsu as well which means Mito knew it but he had a plan.

"Man I never realized how tiring it would be I need a break but we still have students left." Iruka complained, this was the moment Mizuki was waiting for.

"Iruka-san go take a break go eat some Ramen I'll take care of the rest of the students." He said.

"Are you sure you can do it" Iruka asked.

"Sure I can just go enjoy yourself I'll make sure everyone gets what they deserve."

Iruka looked at him with a blank face "well ok then" then he got up and left. Not even taking the time to notice the dark grin on Mizuki's face.

As soon as Iruka left Mito walked into the room,"Good evening Mito you ready to graduate"

"Yes I am I'm going to be one of the strongest ninja around."

"Ok let's see the 3 jutsu" he said she nodded. She did the substitution and the transformation and when she did the shadow clone jutsu she smiled happily. But that went away when Mizuki shook his head.

"Mito what was that last jutsu you used."

The Shadow clone why"

"I'm sorry Mito but the rules say you must perform a bunshin not shadow clone you fail", he explained.

"That doesn't make any sense why can't I pass because I can't do a simple Bunshin but do a higher ranked version that's not fair." She argued.

"The life of shinobi isn't fair the rules are the rules you fail." Mizuki said with finality.

Mito looked down tears in her eyes she failed her brother were going to leave her behind she failed them both she couldn't take it she ran out the testing area.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto and Menma were walking to the academy they had waited on Mito for about 10 minutes and they both were a little worried. When they got to the academy they couldn't find her anywhere then one of her friends ran up them. "Naruto Menma where have you been something terrible happened."

"What happened, what's wrong"

"Mito failed her exam I saw her run out I tried to follow her but she was faster than me I couldn't keep up I tried looking for her but nowhere to be found I'm really worried."

Naruto and Menma just looked at each other and nodded then both took off to look for her.

**(Scene Change)**

Mito sat on the roof of the academy looking over all the students she saw her brothers get told the news by Ino and left she knew they would abandon her because she was weak. But suddenly she heard footsteps behind her she turned around to see both her brother walking up to her. She turned away no wanting them to see her tears but they just kept coming. And it turned worse when she was brought into a hug by Naruto and the dam broke and she cried in his chest.

Menma put a hand on her shoulder "Want to talk about it" she shook her head no. "Do you want some time alone" she nodded her head. "Ok dinner will be ready soon." Naruto said as he got up but when he did Mito immediately regretted it she felt so cold now that her brothers weren't there.

Mizuki almost jumped for joy when he saw her brothers leave this was his chance now or never. He came from behind a corner "Hey Mito"

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto and Menma were worried now Mito had not gone come home Naruto was sitting at the table glaring at the praying for it to open his leg bouncing impatiently. Menma was pacing all over the place he couldn't take it "Fuck it I'm going to look for her"

"I was thinking the same" Naruto said. When both opened the door they saw ninja jumping all over the place when one Chunnin who happened to be Iruka jumped in front of them

"Naruto Menma is Mito with you guys" they shook their heads no. "This is terrible she stole the scroll of seals"

"WHAT"

**(Scene Change)**

Mito was where Mizuki had told her to be looking through the scroll there was some cool jutsu in here that she started taking some down she kept looking through until she saw a seal that was shaped like 3 birds remembering about seals you were supposed to add chakra to them so when she did 3 scrolls popped out it looked liked summoning scrolls what her luck she looked at all 3 but her eyes were attracted to the one which had lightning bolts to it. "Sweet maybe I can give the others to my brothers I'll sign it later" she put it away then she read some of the jutsu and one called out to her.

"Chakra chains ok let's try this one"

**(Scene Change)**

Menma and Naruto were running as fast as possible to find their sister. Menma being the sensor of the family found a lock on her chakra signature and led Naruto to the location but it was strange he felt someone was with Mito he told this to Naruto and both kicked it into high gear to the location.

**(With Mito)**

Mito felt so much fear as of now for one she just saw one of her sensei's kill the other one then she was called a said to hold the Kyuubi along with her brothers but what had her the most terrified was the fact that he said he was going to have fun with the demon slut. He said he was going to make her into a real woman now she was running for her life he could hear him chasing her and she was terrified she had put him in the chakra chains but replaced himself.

Mito hid behind a tree trying her hardest not to make a noise. She heard nothing so she took a look to see if he was gone and saw no one which made her sigh in relief but when she turned around she came face to face with Mizuki.

"Aw the little demon thought she could hide from me" He chuckled as he pushed her onto the ground tearing off her Jacket in the process. "You know for a 12 year old your pretty developed" she began to crawl back and shot some Chakra chains from her hands which caught him this time but she was so depleted from practicing the jutsu that all it did was slow him down. Mito backed up against a tree she didn't know was there and could only look on in fear 'Please stop leave me alone.

"Did you stop when all those people were screaming for you and your demon brothers to stop from killing them" he said with a sneer.

"I'M NOT THE KYUUBI JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE" he was screaming praying that someone would hear her.

Mizuki just sneered at her and began to reach for her pats but then a Shuriken was embedded into his hand and one almost went for his neck but that doesn't mean he didn't dodge the kick to the throat courtesy of Naruto. Mizuki didn't have time to recover as Menma punched him in the gut then followed with a knee to the face. He started to fall back well he would have if it wasn't for Naruto to land a kick to the back of his head sending him into the ground.

**Double Uzumaki Barrage **they both shouted. Both seeing he was down went over to Mito who was shaking Menma took off his jacket and put it over her she looked up at both of them and broke down causing both brothers to hug her. They both were upset with themselves why did they leave this is what happened their sister almost gets raped. Mito was calming down she felt warm her brothers always made her feel that way whenever they were together she always felt warm.

Naruto and Menma both shot up as a chakra spike from Mizuki caught their attention but what they saw wasn't Mizuki. No what they saw was a giant humanoid Tiger. Mizuki looked at the 3 and charged at them. Naruto was the first to react as he pushed both of his siblings out of the way as Mizuki tackled him through the tree and the next one and the next one. Until they came to a stop, with Naruto on the ground coughing up blood.

"Naruto!" shouted Menma as he charged at Mizuki but he was to fast for him and kicked him away but he also had to dodge as Naruto had somehow threw a punch at him. But Naruto over threw it causing him to land right in Mizuki's fist which he followed up with grabbing Naruto's leg and throwing him towards Menma who was coming back. Menma jumped over Naruto's body. Menma pulled out some Shuriken then threw then at Mizuki following up with some hand signs along with Naruto who made a shadow clone to break his fall.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Menma shouted which was followed up by Naruto's **Fūton: Daitoppa. **Mizuki was about to try and dodge but he found he couldn't move he looked down at his legs to see Menma and Naruto clones holding his legs. So the best he could do was shield his neck and face everything else was covered with Kunai.

Naruto and Menma sighed in relief and was about to walk away when Naruto got in front of Menma shielding him. Menma looked at Naruto's back to see a giant Shuriken. Naruto coughed up blood and staggered. Mizuki started laughing until he was kicked in the chest by Menma who was screaming bloody murder his eyes had changed as well no longer were they blue no they were now a crimson with two commas in each. Mizuki was so shocked he couldn't form words but the next thing that happened shocked him even more Menma started forming hand signs and shouted **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku **Mizuki barely had time to dodge as the forest behind him was incinerated but he didn't get away unscathed his left leg/paw was gone. Menma looked at his hands he never knew that jutsu how did he just do it. Suddenly he clutched his head as memories of techniques came into his mind but he never got the chance as Mizuki somehow was charging at them but he was stopped with a cry of **Shinra Tensei **Menma looked back to see Naruto who had his arms extended and like him he was exhausted but his eyes were different they were purple and had two rings with two commas. They both turned to a roar to see Mizuki changing.

(Scene Change)

In a dark room a man with snake like eyes was watching through a seal that was projecting the fight. "I'll give you more of my power Mizuki just to see what these brats are capable of. Glad I had my informant put a chakra barrier around the area so no one would inter fear, the fool now no one will help him as he die. Let's see how far he can push them."

(Scene Change)

Mizuki now had wings that looked like hands coming out his back, his leg was healed (1) and he looked right at the boys. Naruto and Menma were standing right next to each other but both were close lined by the monster. They couldn't even call him a man anymore. As they were sailing back he grabbed both their legs and slammed them into the ground creating two craters. He jumped up then landed on them he was having fun he would jump from Naruto then to Menma. Naruto and Menma tried the jutsu they did earlier but they were out of Chakra and seemed they were going to die.

Mizuki jumped as high as he could he was going to finish them but then felt extra weight on him causing him to crash into the ground the figure who kicked him into the ground back flipped and got in front of Menma and Naruto with two Kenai's in their hand. Both boys looked up to see it was Mito she looked behind her to look at the boys and both were shocked to see her eyes were red with slits and 1 comma in one eye and two in the other.

She sped faster than they could see and dodged Mizuki's attack he was shocked and didn't have time to catch the claws to the face, he flew back away from her and slammed into a tree face bleeding. Mito took this time to check on her brothers who were digging themselves out of the craters. Hey heard cheering behind them to see Konoha Ninja but they seemed to be behind a purple barrier. But they couldn't get through no matter what any attempt was set on fire.

Mizuki stood up his face bleeding heavily. "YOU BRATS, YOU DEMONS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" He charged at the triplets but a Shinra Tensei stopped him in his tracks and sent him back but that was stopped when his back was set on fire by a Menma clone, propelling him forward again. Right into the hands of a waiting Mito clone who punched him up. Mizuki could only look up helplessly as Naruto Menma and Mito were waiting and all 3 plus hundreds of clones simultaneously punched him **"Uzumaki triplet barrage" **Mizuki fell onto the ground his tiger form gone. The triplets and landed on him he was dead. And all their eyes disappeared.

Mito looked at both her brothers when she needed them the most they didn't abandon her for being weak like Mizuki told her tears were streaming down her face as she ran and hugged both of them. Naruto and Menma just hugged her back as all 3 fell on the ground and they just stayed there, and held each other.

**Ok and Cut this is another story I've been working on and this was possibly the longest Chapter I ever put out there ok review please and tell me what you thought. And can someone tell me a person who can draw. For the life of me I can't find anyone. Also about the whole Mizuki thing it always pissed me off how easily Naruto beat him last time I mean come on he's a freaking Chunnin. Plus the Orochimaru influence well he can do that to people with curse marks. And how the triplets know those jutsu will be explained next chapter.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Its been two weeks since the incident and the triplets have changed. Unlike most Kunochi who have been through that kind of situation Mito stayed in the ninja core but put more effort into her training. When Mizuki came close to doing what he intended to do she felt so helpless. She realised that if her brothers had been about 5 min late she would be… she didn't even want to think about it. They wouldnt be there forever.

After the chaotic events the Sandaime confiscated the summoning contracts for they were too dangerous at the moment. But as a reward for bringing down Mizuki the sandaime gave them some jutsu scrolls as usual.

What also came from the events was the brothers relationship deteriorating. Menma blamed Naruto for what happened or what almost happened to Mito, also for the fact that he still believed that the village would change. It was foolish in the bruenets opinion. Naruto tried to reason with his brother but Menma would have none of it.

Currently the siblings were sitting in the back of the classroom of the academy waiting for their sensie to show. Everyone else's had come to get their students, even the oh so ever late Kakashi Hatake. SO now 3 hours later the siblings were fustrated and they sure as hell werent sticking around anymore.

"I'm leaving if this guy if this guy is 3 hours late then I'm not sticking around to see this guy try and train us. Come on lets go get some Ramen" with his piece spoken Naruto started to walk with his siblings following his lead. Naruto opened the door and walked right into… another classsroom. But that wasn't the most shocking part it was the fact he was staring at Mito. The triplets were confused looking back and forth between the two. Then it came down to Mito, putting her hands into the ram seal she shouted release.

Next reality seemed to break apart and all 3 found themselves sitting in their desk again. Across from them a man clicked a button on a stopwatch and spoke "1 hour and 25 minutes, not bad" he complimented.

"Who are you" Menma demanded ready to attack if needed. The man smiled at the boy.

"I go by many names but you my good friend may call me Jiraiya Sensie.

**Scene Change**

Menma couldn't belive it one of the legendary 3 was their sensie, the triplets were currently at a training ground by a waterfall. The 3 students sat infront of their sensie and they were locked in a staredown with the man until Jiraiya just smiled. "Ok I like you brats but lets introduce each other, and I know you all are siblings but I don't know anything about you so give me you likes dislikes and dreams for the future. Ok emo you first."

Menma growled at his nickname but went anyway "My name is Menma Uzumaki, I like training eating inarizushi and my sibling. My dislikes are villagers and bijuu. My dream for the future, Well I don't know now." Jiraiya nodded a little disturbed but he expexted worse really. Next he moved on to Mito.

"Alright Strawberry go" The females eye twitched about someone insulting her hair color but let it slide and continued. "My name is Mito Uzumaki I like training my family and my friends. I dislike perverts and rapist. And my dream for the future" she paused and thought about this one about what had transpired this past few weeks. The attack by Mizuki the talk with the Hokage and the revelation about her status. Finally she came up with an answer. "I want to make a place where people are accepted and safe no matter what they are."

Jiraiya smiled at that dream he liked it a lot. "Ok blondie your up"

Naruto didn't really mind the nickname because he saw it coming "I like to garden and train, Ramen and red bean soup. My dislikes are people who want to hurt my precious people. And my dream for the future, is to become the greatest Hokage ever! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting my siblings and make their lives happier."

Jiraiya's breathe hitched in his throat and a flashback came into his mind about a blonde haired boy in a sweatsuit saying the same dream to be respected and admired. Jiraiya quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. "Alright gakis my job is to teach you about teamwork and make you into the strongest team in the village so before we start any missions I gotta get you brats into shape so lets get to it."

**3 Weeks later**

Train that's all the siblings did not to say it was bad I mean they were showing great results and furthering their carrier as ninja. The first thing he worked on was their chakra control each one of them had amazing levels comparable to that of a Kage. But what he just didn't understand is why Naruto was just as powerful as his siblings. As far as he knew the red Kyuubi was only in Mito while the black one was in Menma, he would have to check on that later.

The next thing was their elements and this kinda scarred him as the siblings had all five, Jiraiya almost crapped himself from the potential the 3 had. Jiraiya used the kagebunshin to their full use, teaching the three the secrets of the jutsu bumped their jutsu arsonal. Sure the Sandaime taught them some jutsu to defend themselves and the occasional jutsu that would pop up on their doorstep for their birthday. Strange it always had the symbol for oil on it.

But to keep up their physical strength and speed the siblings put on clothed weights. Jiraiya smiled at the siblings progress they were at least Chuunin now, I mean come on he was a Sannin. And his last student went on to become the most deadly shinobi since the time of Hashirama and Madara. Jiraiya went a step ahead and tried to get them to sign the toad contract. But as usual the siblings surprised him again, their blood would fade, no seriously the blood would fade right off the contract as if it was never their. Jiraiya pissed off even called on the help of Fukasaku.

The old toad explained to Jiraiya after observing for himself that the 3 could never sign the toad contract because they were already claimed by a summon clan but the question was who claimed the 3 siblings. Jiraiya had a theory but had to test it so going to the Kage tower he had the triplets sign the contracts Mito found. He had no idea what contracts they were but he knew that if the children didn't like them they could always annul the contract.

The results were breathe taking, 3 mythical birds were the result. A white pheonix, a thunderbird, and a Black Raven. Jiraiya could only look on and one thought would come to mind, these 3 would become the most powerful shinobi in History. With their own personal summons the 3 were without a doubt the strongest Genin in Konoha. Now it was time to do some missions to test that statement and they were going to the south gate just for that appaerently Jiraiya got a C-ranked mission for them about time to, they were tired of sending Kagebunshins to do the work for them.

When the siblings got to the gate they saw the toad hermit leaning againt the wall. "Sup Gaki's you all have an A-ranked mission on our hands."

"A-ranked but we havent even done C or B we're nowhere near ready for an A-ranked." Mito complained.

"No your wrong Mito you guys are ready, I have trained you guys to be ready and as far as I can tell you guys are beyond ready. Now the mission is a support labor and protection mission. About a week ago team 7 under kakashi Hatake left for the country of Wave a simple escort mission. But the mission quickly turned deadly with the involvement of several missing nins from Mist country. So far the Demon brothers and Zabuza Munochi have attempted to take the bridge builders life but have been stopped by Kakashi. Your mission is to get to wave as soon as possible and assist team 7 the rest of the details are in this scroll as such as a map of which to get to the bridge builders house and a few weeks of supplies" He handed the scroll to Naruto who secured it in his pouch. "Ok good luck Gaki's and don't let me down. I'll be there soon I have to take care of Business."

The three nodded and bit their thumbs doing a certain set of Handsigns 3 huge birds poofed infront of the trio. The Guards were left wide eyed at the birds and even more surprised when the siblings took off on them. Dissappearing into the distance quickly.


End file.
